Come Sin With Me
by Sayuri .Fallen Angel
Summary: Após um longo e infindável tempo convivendo nas rédias de uma falsa trégua, anjos e dêmonios voltarão a se enfrentar em uma grande guerra. Será que o bem realmente sempre triunfa sobre o mal? Até mesmo os anjos se submetem ao pecado... Yaoi.UA.OOC
1. Parentes do Prólogo

**Come Sin With Me**

**Parente Nem Tão Distante do Prólogo**

_A origem de tudo sempre será um mistério complexo e obscuro para todos os seres existentes._

_Os anjos, supostamente criados por Deus, pregam que o Criador é uma exceção à citação "Tudo tem um começo e um fim"._

_Para eles, Deus é uma existência eterna. Isto é, sempre existirá... e sempre existiu._

_Entretanto, esta pregação tem tantos é desmentida por tantos fatos que está além de nossa compreensão entendê-la e aceitá-la, independente da fé e da crença._

Na história que irei desenvolver, há duas entidades soberanas, das quais todos já ouviram falar. Por respeito aos religiosos fervorosos (e pedindo antecipadamente que não sigam adiante com a leitura), não irei personalizar Deus. Já o Diabo... bem, não será personalizado por uma questão de respeito também, mas por minha parte. Me entendam, não é do meu feitio desrespeitar quem não conheço.

Claro que se as entidades soberanas em questão não irão aparecer, as mais próximas à elas irão. Mas estas serão os personagens de Saint Seiya, interpretando outros personagens que eu mesma inventei ou personagens que modifiquei.

Devo prevenir que esse Universo Alternativo que estou criando não é fixamente arraigado a nada, como poderão ver ao longo da história. Se alguém que acompanhar não entender algo, basta pedir que eu explicarei da maneira mais fácil possível. Oras, ninguém é obrigado a entender as criações mirabolantes da minha mente perturbada.

(O que você leu acima são bobagens que saíram da minha cabeça, não dê atenção´)

Ok, chega de enrolar.

Se você for continuar lendo, deve saber algumas coisas:

1º

Dividi os quatorze dourados em dois grupos: os Seven e os Priesty.

Os Seven serão sete demônios "especiais", e os Priesty serão sete anjos "especiais". A função e origem deles será explicada ao longo da história.

A princípio eu usaria os Setes Pecados para os Seven, mas acabei mudando algumas coisas. Dessa forma, os "pecados" dos Seven ficaram sendo: Caos, Luxúria, Avareza, Inveja, Ódio, Orgulho e Insanidade.

E as virtudes dos anjos: Esperança, Castidade, Paz, Sabedoria, Fé, Amor e Piedade.

Que dourado ficou com o quê, e quem serão os anjos e demônios, será colocado ao longo da fic.

2º

Escalei outros personagens de Saint Seiya além dos dourados para criar essa história, mas é claro que darei mais atenção a certos casais do que as outros, não só por meu gosto, mas também por minha facilidade em escrever com certos personagens. Talvez vocês achem alguns casais meio inusitados e, consequentemente esquisitos...

3º

Eu já imaginei muitos momentos dessa fic, mas nenhum deles seria possível encaixar nos primeiros capítulos. Ou seja, estou fazendo as coisas meio que de improviso agora no começo.

Aproveitando, essa é uma de minhas primeiras fics, então tenho quase certeza de que ela saíra bem OOC (fora da personalidade original do personagem).

**Aviso Típico**

Bem, acho que é só. Quem tiver qualquer coisa contra yaoi, lemon, incesto, distorção da religião e ficwritters malucas, faça uma gentileza para si mesmo de ir procurar outra coisa para ler.

Well, quem gostar do que citei anteriormente, ou não se importar, seja muito bem vindo(a), e tenha uma ótima leitura.

**Kisses, Hugs and Bless**

**Sayuri . FA .**


	2. I'm No Angel

**Come Sin With Me**

**Título: **Come Sin With Me (Venha Pecar Comigo)

**Autora: **Sayuri .Fallen Angel

**Gêneros: **Drama, Angst, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy.

**Categoria: **Yaoi (E possível Lemon)

**Classificação: **M (16 anos)

**N/A(Nota da Autora): **Devo prevenir que aproximadamente 90 dessa fic é desgraça ou similar, ou seja, quem não gostar de ver nossos amados cavaleiros/marinas/espectros sendo drasticamente judiados, não leia.

Obs: Aconselho que o prólogo seja lido... Bem, pelo menos a partir de onde começam os números cardinais.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya infelizmente pertencem à Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation (mas ainda hão de pertencer a mim!), e ao longo da história usarei de músicas de diferentes artistas. Só admito que lamento muito não ser eu a criadora de tudo isso –sorriso derrotado-.

**Chapter I**

**I'm No Angel**

_Manhã de sábado, 22 de maio de 1999._

_Heaven, _

_Eldren, o Paraíso dos Anjos._

_Palácio Asky_

Sorento permanecia sentado, com um dos braços apoiado no braço de seu trono e o outro servindo de apoio para a cabeça que ele deixara pender para o lado esquerdo, enquanto olhava impaciente para as grandes portas da Sala dos Murmúrios.

O imponente Arcanjo, possuídor de cabelos lilases até a altura do pescoço e incríveis olhos cor de ametista, tinha o semblante bem preocupado. Dera a ordem para convocar os Priesty há três dias, tempo não era o problema.

Tempo. Algo que Sorento pensava ter de sobra, mas que agora esvaía de suas mãos como se fugisse de algo.

Tentava a todo custo manter a calma, algo que jamais havia sido um problema para ele, mas a situação atual era muito delicada, e exigia certo exagero de preocupações.

-Algum de vocês sabe do First Priesty?- Perguntou Sorento, olhando para os presentes, não agüentando mais aquele silêncio incômodo que se alastrara no recinto.

Um anjo deu um passo a frente, indicando que iria falar. Tinha longos e lisos cabelos, magnificamente loiros. Era de se pensar que aqueles fios dourados se espelhavam no sol para ter uma cor tão exuberante. As íris azuis encontravam-se escondidos por suas pálpebras fechadas, algo que apenas contribuía para o semblante calmo do anjo.

-Sir, você sabe que nenhum de nós teve tempo para encontrar alguém nessa última semana que se passou. Andamos tão ocupados quanto o senhor devido aos acontecimentos recentes... Tenha um pouco de paciência. - Falou o loiro, abrindo os olhos para fitar seu superior.

-Sei muito bem disso Shaka, sei muito bem, mas essa espera está se tornando mais longa que o habitual. Também sei que o First Priesty não se preocupa ou não se dá bem com a pontualidade, mas hoje ele está superando seu recorde de atraso! – A paciência e a calma de Sorento já tinham se esvaído há muito tempo.

-Ah, relaxa aí Soso, o Milo deve ter tido algum probleminha de última hora e acabou se atrasando mais um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco ele aparece aí. O assunto deve ser sério para você ficar tão alterado assim... - Um dos outros anjos se colocara à frente. Tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos e belíssimos olhos cor de esmeralda.

-Não repita esse nome Aioria! Céus, quando não é o Kanon, é você para defender aquele irresponsável! – Falando isso, inevitavelmente os olhos de Sorento recaíram sobre Kanon. Ele não ter falado nada em defesa de Milo era algo deveras estranho.- Kanon? O que há com você?

O anjo de longos e repicados cabelos azuis, e olhos cor de safira, parecia alheio a tudo que ocorria em sua volta. Tinha o olhar perdido, como se não visse nada naquela sala. Pareceu se assustar um pouco ao ouvir seu nome, e olhou aturdido para Sorento.

-Eu... Está tudo bem Sir. – Kanon fingiu um belo sorriso entusiasmado, e somente quando todos pararam de olhá-lo se permitiu suspirar baixinho, voltando a mergulhar em suas lembranças.

_**FlashBack**_

_Noite de sábado, 15 de maio de 1999._

_Terra_

_Turquia_

_Ruínas do Templo de Ártemis_

_O céu encontrava-se coberto de nimbos. A luz da lua e os minúsculos pontinhos que representavam as longínquas estrelas não eram visíveis aquela noite, e, como não havia humanos nas ruínas àquela hora da noite, o breu tomava conta do local._

_Mesmo com aquela escuridão, Kanon avistou e reconheceu de longe a figura encapuzada que estava embaixo de uma árvore. Aproximou-se silenciosamente com ajuda do vento e guardou as asas assim que pôs os pés no chão._

_-O que deu em você, Saga? Para escolher um lugar como esse para nos encontrarmos... – Perguntou Kanon, olhando interrogativo para o irmão treze segundos mais velho._

_-Não gostou? Oras, eu estava com vontade de conhecer... _

_-Você é tão imprevisível... – Kanon suspirou, passando por seu irmão e sentando na base da árvore. – Porque me chamou dessa vez?_

_-Os tempos estão mudando Kanon. Essa falsa paz que os céus e o inferno mantêm há milênios se desmantelará em breve, e batalhas infindáveis irão ser travadas até que a guerra tenha apenas um vencedor._

_-... e porque você está me dizendo isso? –Kanon olhou preocupado para o irmão. Que história era aquela, afinal?_

_-Porque essa é sua última chance de passar para o nosso lado. –Saga finalmente se virou para Kanon e baixou o capuz, revelando uma face extremamente fria e indiferente. - Quando a guerra começar, todos os inimigos serão eliminados ou escravizados, e uma coisa eu lhe garanto: os Priesty farão parte do primeiro grupo._

_Kanon suspirou, voltando a ficar de pé._

_-Você não desiste mesmo... Sinto muito, mas pela... – Parou um momento, como se contasse algo. – décima segunda vez, terei que recusar seu pedido. _

_-Não foi um pedido, foi apenas um aviso. Não faz diferença para mim, você apenas seria um aliado a mais. Seja como for, não é realmente necessário._

_Kanon virou o rosto. Sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados. Então no fundo Saga nunca se importara com ele, nem mesmo por serem irmãos... _

_-Então... essa é a última vez que nos vemos, certo? –Perguntou Kanon, com a voz trêmula, inseguro se queria ouvir a resposta._

_-Claro que não. Farei questão de ser aquele que irá eliminar você._

_Aquelas palavras feriram e assustaram tanto Kanon que ele não pôde deixar de olhar para seu gêmeo. Saga sorriu de canto ao ver a expressão tão aflita do irmão e desapareceu nas sombras._

_-Saga... – Kanon caiu de joelhos no chão, não impedindo mais as lágrimas._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Mais um dos dez anjos diante de Sorento havia se colocado a frente. Tinha cabelos castanho-claros, quase loiros e olhos esverdeados.

-Vamos manter a calma Sir, sabemos que o First Priesty tem o hábito de se atrasar, mas logo ele estará aqui. Não há razões para se preocupar tanto assim.

-Há mais razões para se preocupar do que você imagina Aioros. Não é do seu feitio acobertar alguém errado, mesmo quando seu irmão o faz. Vamos aguardar mais um pouco. – Sorento se ajeitou em seu trono, imaginando onde Milo estaria.

-Creio que seja o mais sensato a se fazer Sir, todos aqui sabem que podemos confiar no Milo, ele sabe se cuidar. –O mais belo dos anjos ali presentes se pronunciara. Tinha cabelos longos, macios e brilhantes, da cor do céu numa manhã sem nuvens, enquanto os olhos pareciam representar uma bela noite estrelada.

-Sim, sim, vocês estão certos. Sei que podemos confiar nele, Aphrodite, o problema é que ele parece gostar de testar essa confiança...

**-O-**

_Manhã de sábado, 22 de maio de 1999._

_Hell_

_Eydell, a superfície do Inferno_

_Cordilheira das Harpias_

Apesar da chegada recente da manhã, a luz do sol não iluminava aquelas cadeias montanhosas. O céu encontrava-se sempre coberto de nuvens pesadas ali, o que tornava o lugar escuro e quente nos pontos mais altos, enquanto as áreas próximas ao solo, e este mesmo, eram gelados.

Uma névoa esbranquiçada se aninhava nas floresta que cercavam as montanhas, dificultando ainda mais a visão ali.

Um jovem caminhava serenamente entre árvores de aspecto sombrio. Uma cascata de cabelos loiros cacheados, impecavelmente sedosos e brilhantes, caía até pouco antes da cintura, e os olhos de uma tonalidade azul rara prestavam bastante atenção a qualquer movimentação nas sombras, mas não como se temesse algo, e sim como se _procurasse_ algo.

Uma aura dourada contornava todo seu corpo, clareando seus arredores, afastando a névoa e, sem dúvidas, mostrando sua localização a quem passasse por ali.

O jovem loiro ouve barulhos atrás de si.

-Está atrasado. – Ele se virou sorrindo, para encarar aquele que estava atrás de si.

-Na verdade, estou lhe seguindo a um bom tempo. Como cansei de esperar você sentir minha presença, resolvi indicar que estava aqui.

Aquele que o seguia tinha uma aparência cativante e exótica. Os longos e lisos cabelos ruivos caiam por suas costas e por seu peito. As íris em seus olhos pareciam dois rubis, e miravam o loiro com indiferença e arrogância.

-Odeio quando você faz isso. - Milo foi se aproximando do outro, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. – E será que não sabe fazer outra cara além dessa, pelo menos para mim?

-Você exige demais de um demônio Milo.

-Hum, então isso é um desafio fora do seu alcance Kamus? – A essa altura os dois estavam bem na frente um do outro, e o loiro fitava-o provocante.

-Não há desafios fora do alcance de um Seven. – O ruivo mantinha a mesma expressão, enquanto enlaçava a cintura do outro.

-Rs, pois eu digo que há sim... Mas de fato, eu não sou um deles. –Milo passou os braços pelo pescoço do outro.

O silêncio tomou conta da clareira onde se encontravam. Os dois se olharam demoradamente, e depois de incontáveis segundos, juntaram seus rostos, beijando-se intensamente.

Milo se repreendia muito por aquilo. Quase todos os dias ia ao Éden se purificar de seus pecados. Como fora se apaixonar por um demônio? E logo por um _Seven_? Não tinha certeza de que era correspondido, mas sentia-se feliz por poder estar junto do outro. Desde que o encontrara não conseguia mais esquecê-lo.

Aos poucos, Kamus foi parando o beijo. Levou uma das mãos à face de Milo, fazendo-o olhá-lo firmemente.

-Milo, devo avisá-lo... Ficaremos um bom tempo sem nos ver.

O anjo ficou atônito ao ouvir aquilo. Se já era difícil para ele só encontrar o outro duas vezes por semana, ele enlouqueceria se ficasse mais tempo sem vê-lo.

-O que? Porque Ka? O que houve?

-Estarei muito ocupado, não terei tempo para vir vê-lo. E sei que você também não poderá.

-Eu... Você não pode estar falando sério. O que poderia nos... Ocupar tanto assim? – Milo agora tinha o semblante preocupado.

Kamus beijou a superfície dos lábios de Milo, tentando amenizar sua inquietação.

-Você logo saberá... –O ruivo acariciou uma mecha dos cabelos do outro enquanto falava. – Au revoir, mon ange.

Mal dissera essas palavras e se transformou em névoa. Milo em vão tentou segurar a substância que lentamente se espalhava e desaparecia no ar.

Ficou imóvel, olhando o chão onde segundos antes seu amado estava. O que significava aquilo? Quanto tempo demoraria até ver Kamus de novo? Sentiu o coração apertar.

**-O-**

_Manhã de sábado, 22 de maio de 1999._

_Hell_

_Eydell, a superfície do Inferno_

_Palácio da Luxúria_

Kamus se teleportou direto para o sala do Palácio. Odiava despedidas, e aquela em especial havia afetado muito ele. Caminhou livremente pelo Palácio, seguido pelos olhares dos guardas que ficavam nos corredores.

-Está me procurando Kamus?

Saga havia acabado de aparecer encostado numa parede atrás dele, e ordenou com gestos que os guardas saíssem dali.

-Você faz jus ao seu pecado Saga, ainda não me acostumei com o tamanho desse seu Castelo. –Resmungou Kamus, se virando para o outro e andando até ele.

-Rsrs, um pouco de luxúria não faz mal a ninguém... Já você Kamus, não combina nada com o seu. Apenas quando está estressado, claro. – Rebateu Saga, vendo o outro se aproximar e cruzando os braços.

-Não escolhemos nossos pecados, afinal... –O ruivo chegou até Saga e juntou seus corpos, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Saga suspirou e acariciou os cabelos do outro com uma das mãos, enquanto abraça sua cintura com a outra.

-Isaak e Hyoga vieram aqui te procurar... Por onde andou nessa última semana Kamus?

-Não lhe devo explicações...

Saga sentiu água em seu ombro. Ele estava chorando... _"Kamus, chorando? Tem algo muito errado nisso..."_, pensou Saga.

-Me deve sim, você só tem a mim Kamus... E eu só tenho a você. –Falou diminuindo o tom da voz.

-França, Saga... Passei essa semana toda na Terra, visitando cidades francesas... Engraçado, não? Ver como os Seven decaíram... Tudo culpa daqueles anjos malditos...

-Kamus, Kamus... você encontrou o First Priesty hoje de novo não é?

Silêncio. Ao ruivo se aplicava perfeitamente o ditado "Quem cala, consente". Continuou acariciando os cabelos dele, mais devagar.

Detestava vê-lo sofrer daquela forma, afinal, naquele ninho de demônios só Kamus conhecia seus segredos, e apenas Saga conhecia os dele. Os dois não se amavam, claro que não. O que tinham era uma relação conveniente para os dois. Saga havia percebido a um bom tempo que Kamus realmente gostara daquele anjo. E da mesma forma, o ruivo sabia que Saga sempre sentira algo a mais por seu irmão gêmeo.

Apesar disso, os dois continuavam juntos. Eram demônios, e Lúcifer garantira que eles tivessem a necessidade de se satisfazerem. Como sempre se entenderam "bem", acabaram intensificando sua _relação_.

Após um longo tempo ali, Kamus ergueu a cabeça. Já tinha parado de chorar, e agora olhava Saga com a habitual frieza.

-E você? Conseguiu falar com seu irmão?

Saga soltou um longo suspiro.

-Sim, falei com ele no sábado passado.

-E o que disse a ele?

-Que as coisas entre o Céu e o Inferno iriam esquentar.

Os dois sorriram maliciosos, cúmplices em seus pensamentos. Pensamentos de que apenas queria esquecer do mundo. Kamus levou os lábios ao ouvido de Saga, sussurrando.

-Porque não esquentamos as coisas por aqui também?

O sorriso de Saga aumentou, e os dois foram rindo, um riso quase desesperado, para o quarto do geminiano.

**-O-**

_Manhã de sábado, 22 de maio de 1999._

_Hell_

_Eydell, a superfície do Inferno_

_Palácio da Avareza_

-Já chega de esperar Mu, aqueles dois não vem!

Um demônio de cabelos azuis-escuros meio espetados, e olhos azuis bem escuros acabara de se levantar, impaciente, dando um soco que quebrou na mesma hora a mesa à sua frente.

Quase que imediatamente os pedaços da mesa se juntaram e voltaram o que era antes.

-Faça o favor, aliás, alcance a proeza de conseguir controlar-se, Luigi. Não há necessidade de você nos lembrar a cada meio minuto qual o pecado que você rege. Ah, e gostaria de pedir para que parasse de descontar sua raiva sem causa nas minhas coisas. - Outro demônio, aquele que 'concertou' a mesa, se pronunciou. Tinha longos cabelos lisos cor de lavanda e chamativos olhos esverdeados.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim Mu! Você sabe o quanto detesto que me chamem por esse nome. Máscara da Morte, Mask, no limiar da questão. É assim que deve me chamar! E raios, eu só quebrei uma mesa!- Mask não agüentou a repreensão do outro e rebateu em seguida.

-Mas Mu tem razão Máscara da Morte, seu pecado devia ser uma mistura de impaciência e imprudência, e não o ódio. Se os dois não vêm, ótimo, pois já sabemos quais Priesty eles escolheram. – O demônio de cabelos verdes lisos e repicados, passando da cintura, e olhos de um vinho rosado olhara irritado para Mask.

-Falaram os dois demônios com pintinhas esquisitas na testa agora! Com vocês, Mu e Shion!!!- Outro demônio acabara de bater a taça em que bebia algo na mesa, falando com desdém. Tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos de um raro azul-petróleo. - Mask tem razão em estar com raiva, aqueles dois vivem abusando da nossa paciência!

Uma risada cristalina ressoou em todo o recinto. Aquele que a emitiu tinhas cabelos castanhos repicados bem escuros, passando um pouco dos ombros, e olhos da mesma cor.

-Você é hilário Shura... – Ele falou, ainda entre risos.

Depois daquilo todos se calaram, com cara de poucos amigos. O silêncio só era evitado devido às risadas de Dohko.

Após algum tempo mudos, Shion fez sinal para Dohko ficar quieto e começou a falar sobre o assunto pelo qual estavam ali.

Lúcifer ordenara que, quando fosse o momento certo, cada Seven procurasse um Priesty e tirasse a vida de seu corpo, e que em seguida trouxesse o corpo para o inferno.

Sendo assim, para não gerar tumultos futuros, os Seven se reuniram para tentar decidir de que Priesty cada um iria se encarregar.

Naquela reunião eles determinaram um tempo para 'conhecer' os priesty, para que em um outro momento decidissem quem seria o carrasco de quem.

_Continue... or Not..._

**.o-O-o.**

N/A- Sim, sim, sei que lá no começo fiz propaganda de algo bem dark and white, mas acabei resolvendo fazer os primeiros capítulos mais de forma mais light. Nyai, peço desculpas, mas a fic não foi betada...

Queria deixar registrado que foi difícil, _muito _difícil, escolher o nome dessa fic. A príncipio pensei em "Saints and Sinners" (Santos e Pecadores), mas percebi que não combinaria com a história.

Aí mudei o nome para "Despair of Sinners" (Desespero dos Pecadores). Sem dúvidas um título perfeito, mas minha mente insatisfeita queria mais. Acabei chegando à "You Are My Sin" (Você é Meu Pecado). Se encaixava igualmente bem, mas não me contentei o suficiente, mais uma vez. Desse foi para "Let Me Sin With You" (Deixe-me Pecar Com Você). Algo me incomodou aí também, então eu cheguei finalmente ao "Come Sin With Me".

Acho que quase escutei minha consciência dizer _"Se você mudar esse maldito título mais uma vez eu vou embora!"_

E acabou ficando esse mesmo.

Já apresentei quase todos os dourados, certo? Ficou faltando o Deba. Em todo caso, já deu para perceber que ele é um dos Priesty.

Não sei o que deu em mim exatamente na hora que fui escolher quem seria anjo e quem seria demônio. Só depois que escolhi eu notei que selecionei justamente os dourados que costumo representar nos jogos como demônios... Bem, quase todos.

Jogar é tão bom... Ultimamente eu vivo e respiro em função de yaoi. De yaoi de Saint Seiya, sendo mais específica. Isso, claro, porque tive a sorte de "conhecer" pessoas maravilhosas que também gostam. O verbo foi entre aspas porque só os conheço pela net ´.

2006 foi um ano bem... cheio. E apesar de todos os "porém" sei que posso afirmar que foi um dos melhores que já tive. As razões não vou falar, pois ocupariam muito espaço.

Não sei quando o Fanfiction publicará essa fic, mas desejo a todos um excelente 2007, cheio de realizações, felicidade, saúde, chocolates, viagens, reviews... e que os saints estejam com vocês, claro!!!!

**Boas Festas!**

**Kisses, Hugs and Bless**

**Sayuri . FA .**


End file.
